Una noche de LoL
by Monedita123
Summary: Kaminari lleva bastante tiempo ocultando cierto juego. ¿La razón? Es consciente de que sus amigos serían unos putos mancos. [Kirishima, Bakugou, Todoroki y Midoriya jugando a League of Legends. Demasiado random.]
1. 1ra Parte (Perspectiva de los chicos)

**Antes de comenzar a leer, te aviso que este one-shot contiene bastantes términos del juego League of Legends, por lo que si no lo conoces o nunca has jugado a él, no te recomiendo leer. Pero si de igual manera quieres hacerlo, es mejor que pases al capítulo dos porque es básicamente este, pero con explicaciones de cada uno de esos términos.**

 **Y si conoces el LoL y tienes conocimientos básicos, adelante. Y ojalá que lo disfrutes (?) (Esto va por ti, Aqua)**

 **PD: Es recomendable leer esto al mismo tiempo que la 2da Parte (Perspectiva de las chicas) ya que se complementan ^^**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Horikoshi, yo solo hago que jueguen al LoL.**

* * *

Denki llevaba años jugando a League of Legends. Su main era Jayce y gracias a todo su esfuerzo había llegado a Platino IV.

Era consciente de que desde que estaba en U.A. tenía menos tiempo para jugar, pero no le importaba quedarse hasta tarde echándose unas rankeds.

Todo iba bien ya que hasta ahora había conseguido evitar que sus amigos se enterasen de la existencia del LoL. Todos eran unos putos mancos en simples juegos de 3DS, por lo que no quería ni imaginarse lo mal que jugarían.

Pero su felicidad no iba durar mucho.

Una noche cualquiera, Kirishima irrumpió sin permiso en su cuarto y lo encontró con la mirada clavada fijamente en la pantalla de su ordenador.

—¿Qué estás mirando con tanta concentración? —Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba.

Oh no. No ahora, por favor.

Pero Denki no tenía pensado perder aquella ranked en la que estaba.

—¡¿Y ese juego?! —Exclamó Kirishima al ver lo que se hallaba en la pantalla.— ¡Parece genial! ¡¿Cómo se llama?!

Mierda. Adiós, felicidad nocturna.

 **[...]**

Una cosa llevó a la otra, y ahora tenía a Kirishima, Bakugou, Midoriya y Todoroki como sus _"aprendices"_.

Putos noobs.

—Bueno, voy a explicar lo básico de este juego. —Informó Kaminari por Skype.

Cada uno estaba en su respectiva habitación. Ya habían instalado el LoL en sus ordenadores y Denki les había prestado una cuenta comprada a cada uno de nivel 30. ¿La razón? Podrían elegir el campeón que quisieran y con suerte se aburrirían al ver como se los violaban otros jugadores.

—Y creo que eso es todo. —Finalizó Denki después de haberles explicado lo más esencial y haber jugado varias partidas contra bots.

Ahora se venía una partida normal contra otras personas.

—¡YO SERÉ EL ADC! —Gritó Bakugou con su típico tono de voz.

Oh no.

—Yo iré a top. —Añadió Todoroki.

Maldita sea.

—¡Mid! —Exclamó Kaminari rápidamente antes de que alguien le quitase una buena posición.

—¡Yo iré a la jungla! —Intervino Kirishima.

—¿E-Entonces yo voy support? —Interrogó Deku.

—Eh, sí. Irás a bot con Bakugou. —Respondió Denki.

—¡NO ME JODAS! ¡¿POR QUÉ COÑO TENGO QUE IR OTRA VEZ CON DEKU?! —Se quejó Katsuki.— Como me robes alguna kill... TE MATO.

Y entonces comenzó el sufrimiento de Kaminari.

—¡Bakugou! ¡¿Por qué has elegido a Ziggs?! —Preguntó Denki con miedo a lo que podría pasar en esa partida.— ¡Eres el adc, debías haberte puesto a algún tirador!

—¡NO ME DIGAS LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER, BASTARDO! —Contraatacó Katsuki.

—Vamos a calmarnos, ¡y ganemos esto! —Introdujo Kirishima.— ¡Mi Malphite os hará carrito!

Menuda noche que le esperaba a Kaminari. Puede que Bakugou fuese con Ziggs de adc, pero Todoroki iba a top con Ashe. Oh god why.

Al menos Midoriya iba de support con Sona, y Denki eligió a otro de los campeones que se le daban bien: Xerath.

Pero las pocas esperanzas se perdieron al ver lo que tenía el equipo enemigo: una Riven en top, un Shaco en la jungla, una Ahri en mid, y un Thresh y un Blitzcrank en bot.

Bueno, al menos la partida terminaría pronto.

—Con lo que odio a las Ahri... —Comentó Denki.

La partida comenzó, pero al cabo de unos segundos...

 _"¡Primera sangre!"_

—Todoroki... —Reclamó Kaminari.— No debes de divear a niveles bajos.

—Es que se estaba burlando de mí. —Justificó con un tono serio.

 **Riven: 1/0/0**

—En fin... —Suspiró el rubio eléctrico.

 _"¡Ejecución!"_

—¿Kirishima...? —De nuevo añadió Denki.

—¡Ah, maldición! ¡Ese golem es muy fuerte! —Respondió el pelirrojo.— ¡Me vengaré!

 _"¡Ha muerto un aliado!"_

—¡DEKU, MALDITO BASTARDO! —Se pudo escuchar el grito de Katsuki.— ¡ME HAS DEJADO MORIR!

—¡E-Es que ese Blitzcrank te atrapó! ¡No podía hacer nada más!

Esto iba a ser un desastre, y mira que solo estaban en el minuto tres.

 _"¡Ha muerto un aliado!"_

 **Riven: 2/0/0**

—Sigue burlándose de mí. —Aplicó Shouto cada vez más enfadado.

—¡Disrespect! —Intervino Izuku.

Al parecer el chico de cabello verde se había aprendido todos los términos que Kaminari había explicado. Se podría decir que era, entre los cuatros novatos que estaban jugando, el que más sabía y mejor podía jugar.

Pero iba de support.

Y encima Bakugou era su carry.

—I-Iré a poner un ward. —Informó Izuku con temor a que Katsuki le volviera a echar la culpa por algo de lo que era inocente.

 _"¡Ha muerto un aliado!"_

—¡DEKU, ME HAS DEJADO SOLO!

—Dejad de morir, por favor... —Rogaba Denki.

 _"¡Ha muerto un aliado!"_

 **Riven: 3/0/0**

—...

—Creo que ya sé cuál es el truco. —Comentó Todoroki aún con su tono serio.

Y esto continuó así. Kaminari logró matar una vez a Ahri, pero el Shaco enemigo le empezó a hacer babysit. Este juego era imposible de carrilear, y más cuando la Riven ya iba 9/0/0.

—Todoroki... Has creado un monstruo. —Suspiró Denki al ver como a su Xerath le hacían one-shot bajo torre.

—¡Kirishima-kun, necesitamos ayuda! —Informó Midoriya.

—¡YO NO NECESITO LA AYUDA DE NADIE! —Intervino Katsuki al oír lo que dijo su compañero.

Habían perdido las dos torres de bot y el Blitzcrank no dejaba de atrapar al Ziggs de Bakugou, que además de morir más de ocho veces, se estaba comprando un Filo Infinito.

—¡Ahí voy! —Exclamó Kirishima, el cual después de haber estado suicidándose en la jungla un buen rato, había conseguido derrotar al golem que lo ejecutaba.— ¡Entro con mi ultimate!

—Tengo teleport, ayudaré también. —Comentó Todoroki.

Eran cuatro contra dos, deberían ganar...

 _"¡Ha muerto un aliado!"_

—DEKU, JODER, PERO HABERME CURADO. —Gritó Bakugou al haber muerto de nuevo.

 _"¡Asesinato doble enemigo!"_

—¡N-No tenía maná! —Justificó Izuku.

 _"¡Asesinato triple enemigo!"_

—¡Aghhh, pensé que podría con ellos! —Añadió Kirishima.

 _"¡Asesinato cuádruple enemigo!"_

—Me quedé solo... —Comentó Shouto después del bukake que le acababan de hacer.

Esta vez sí que la habían liado. Bakugou se había lanzado con su Ziggs antes de que viniera Kirishima, por lo que no duró ni segundo. Izuku no pudo curarle porque su Sona estaba sin maná, aunque se acercó lo más que pudo para tratar de salvar a Katsuki y por consecuencia también lo mataron. Kirishima se tiró con la ulti de su Malphite cuando ya habían muerto sus compañeros, quedándose solo y siendo asesinado.

Y Todoroki... Bueno, Todoroki tiró Teleport a un ward que estaba en medio del Blitzcrank y Thresh enemigo.

Fue una trágica historia lo que le ocurrió a su Ashe.

—Esto es imposible de ganar. —Suspiraba de nuevo Kaminari al ver lo feeds que iban los del equipo contrario.— ¿Surrender?

—¡Aún se puede ganar! —Animó Eijirou con gran optimismo.

—¡A-Así se dice, Kirishima-kun! —Exclamó Midoriya con su ideal de _"nunca hay que rendirse"_.

—¡NO PIENSO PERDER! —Añadió Bakugou histérico.

—Tengo que vengarme de esa Riven. —Introdujo Todoroki con rencor.

Pero aquello tan solo fueron simples palabras. Caían como moscas, uno tras otro, feedeando cada vez más hasta empeorar todo lo posible aquella partida; solo les quedaban las torres de nexo.

A Kaminari todo ya le daba igual, Todoroki seguía persiguiendo a la Riven que no paraba de burlarse, Kirishima cuando estaba a punto de matar a un bicho de la jungla era atacado por sorpresa por aquel Shaco enemigo, Bakugou insistía en seguir yendo solo a bot y Midoriya era el único que estaba intentando defender las torres ante los minions.

Pero Izuku estaba usando a Sona... y Sona no podía hacer nada.

—Creo que iré a por un aperitivo. —Informó Kaminari, dejando a su Xerath en base y saliendo de su habitación.

Mejor irse afk que seguir soportando todo eso.

Pero una pequeña oportunidad surgió cuando el Blitzcrank enemigo estaba a menos del 20% de vida. Bakugou se emocionó y empezó a gritarle a todos que esa kill le pertenecía, Midoriya dejó de defender para acudir en su ayuda y Todoroki lanzó una flecha totalmente random. Una flecha random que logró dar de lleno al support enemigo.

—¡ES MÍO! —Gritó Bakugou empezando a tirar todas sus habilidades como loco.

 _"¡Ha muerto un enemigo!"_

—¡Genial! —Comentó Kirishima, el cual estaba muerto porque aquel Shaco no dejaba de pillarle desprevenido.

—Buena, Midoriya. —Añadió Todoroki también orgulloso por la R que había tirado.

—¡DEKU, DESGRACIADO HIJO DE PUTA, ME HAS ROBADO LA KILL! —Empezó Bakugou a gritar.

—¡N-No era mi intención! —Se excusó Izuku.— ¡Yo solo quería ayudar!

—¡MENTIRA! —Prosiguió el chico explosivo.— ¡TE VAS A CAGAR!

 _"Un invocador se ha desconectado."_

—¡E-Espera, Kacchan! —Se pudo oír la voz de Izuku y unos gritos a lo lejos.

 _"Un invocador se ha desconectado."_

La partida no duró mucho más. Ahora que tenían tres afks, todo fue más rápido. La oleada de minions terminó por romper el nexo y perdieron. En ese tiempo la Riven se seguía burlando de Todoroki y Kirishima continuaba muriendo.

 _"¡Derrota!"_

—¿Por fin perdimos? —Intervino Kaminari después de haberse quedado en su cama comiendo una hamburguesa.

Miró las estadísticas de sus compañeros y suspiró.

 _"Putos feeders."_

Luego desvió su mirada hacia el chat y su rostro cambió a frustración.

 _(Riven): Ezzzz, dat Ashe noob haha_

 _(Ahri): easy_

 _(Shaco): izi pizi_

 _(Thresh): GG noobs_

 _(Blitzcrank): hahaha_

—¿Nos están insultando? —Preguntó Kirishima el cual aún se hallaba leyendo los comentarios.

—Se están burlando... —Añadió Todoroki enfadado.

—Es mejor ignorarlo, pero... ¿dónde están Midoriya y Bakugou? —Cambió de tema Denki.

—Midoriya le robó una kill a Bakugou. —Respondió Eijirou.

—Después de eso se desconectaron y escuchamos unos gritos procedentes de la habitación de Midoriya. —Finalizó Shouto.

Recemos por Deku.

 **[…]**

Después de aquel acontecimiento con el LoL, Kaminari pensó que ninguno le iba a pedir volver a jugar; lamentablemente eso no iba a ser así.

—¡Kaminari, mañana repitamos esto! —Exclamó Kirishima.— ¡Ha sido divertido!

—Yo también me apunto. Necesito hacer a Ashe mi main top para vencer a todas las Riven que me encuentre. —Añadió Todoroki.

Oh no.

—Eh, de acuerdo... —Dijo Kaminari pensando en todas las noches que se quedaría sin rankear.

 _"Al menos solo son estos dos."_

Pero en ese momento recibió un mensaje de Bakugou.

 _"—Eh, tú. Mañana yo y Deku volveremos a jugar a esa mierda."_

¿Qué tenía el mundo en contra de Kaminari?

* * *

No quise explayarme más en el juego y solo rondar lo básico porque hace meses que no juego porque no tengo ordenador y no estoy al día con los nuevos parches o cambios que haya tenido el LoL.

Dedico este one-shot a Aqua/Ku Musabori porque la adoro y me inspira. Y creo que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que noticea algo que escribo ;;


	2. Léelo si no conoces el LoL

**Antes de comenzar a leer, te aviso que este one-shot contiene bastantes términos del juego League of Legends, por lo que si no lo conoces o nunca has jugado a él, no te recomiendo leer. Pero si de igual manera quieres hacerlo, lee este capítulo donde habrán aclaraciones de los términos.**

 **Y si conoces el LoL y tienes conocimientos básicos, ve al primero.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Horikoshi, yo solo hago que jueguen al LoL.**

* * *

Kaminari lleva bastante tiempo ocultando cierto juego. ¿La razón? Es consciente de que sus amigos serían unos putos mancos.

* * *

Denki llevaba años jugando a League of Legends. Su main era Jayce y gracias a todo su esfuerzo había llegado a Platino IV.

 **Main: Personaje que mejor se le da al jugar. Su principal, el mejor para él.**

 **Jayce: Personaje del juego League of Legends que puede atacar a distancia y de cerca con un cañón eléctrico o martillo.**

 **Platino IV: Una de las divisones en la que quedas al jugar partidas clasificatorias. Desde lo más bajo hasta lo más alto: Bronce Plata Oro Platino Diamante Challenger.**

Era consciente de que desde que estaba en U.A. tenía menos tiempo para jugar, pero no le importaba quedarse hasta tarde echándose unas rankeds.

 **Rankeds: Partidas clasificatorias. Son más difíciles que las normales ya que depende de si ganes o pierdas, obtienes puntos o te restan para acabar en una división.**

Todo iba bien ya que hasta ahora había conseguido evitar que sus amigos se enterasen de la existencia del LoL. Todos eran unos putos mancos en simples juegos de 3DS, por lo que no quería ni imaginarse lo mal que jugarían.

 **LoL: Abreviación del juego League of Legends.**

 **Mancos: Se les dice así a la gente que juega fatal.**

Pero su felicidad no iba durar mucho.

Una noche cualquiera, Kirishima irrumpió sin permiso en su cuarto y lo encontró con la mirada clavada fijamente en la pantalla de su ordenador.

—¿Qué estás mirando con tanta concentración? —Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba.

Oh no. No ahora, por favor.

Pero Denki no tenía pensado perder aquella ranked en la que estaba.

—¡¿Y ese juego?! —Exclamó Kirishima al ver lo que se hallaba en la pantalla.— ¡Parece genial! ¡¿Cómo se llama?!

Mierda. Adiós, felicidad nocturna.

 **[...]**

Una cosa llevó a la otra, y ahora tenía a Kirishima, Bakugou, Midoriya y Todoroki como sus _"aprendices"_.

Putos noobs.

 **Noobs: Novatos, chicos sin experiencia en el juego.**

—Bueno, voy a explicar lo básico de este juego. —Informó Kaminari por Skype.

Cada uno estaba en su respectiva habitación. Ya habían instalado el LoL en sus ordenadores y Denki les había prestado una cuenta comprada a cada uno de nivel 30. ¿La razón? Podrían elegir el campeón que quisieran y con suerte se aburrirían al ver como se los violaban otros jugadores.

 **Campeón: Así se les dice a los personajes que puedes manejar en el LoL.**

—Y creo que eso es todo. —Finalizó Denki después de haberles explicado lo más esencial y haber jugado varias partidas contra bots.

 **Bots: Enemigos dirigidos por el mismo juego que suelen ser fáciles de vencer porque no los maneja una persona. Sirven para que los novatos practiquen.**

Ahora se venía una partida normal contra otras personas.

—¡YO SERÉ EL ADC! —Gritó Bakugou con su típico tono de voz.

 **ADC: Ad carry, el campeón con daño físico que por lo general tiene la misión de llevar a su equipo a la victoria.**

Oh no.

—Yo iré a top. —Añadió Todoroki.

 **Top: En el mapa normal del LoL hay tres líneas, top es la de arriba. A top suelen ir campeones fuertes y resistentes como tanques o luchadores.**

Maldita sea.

—¡Mid! —Exclamó Kaminari rápidamente antes de que alguien le quitase una buena posición.

 **Mid: Es la línea del medio. Suelen ir campeones con ataques a distancia, magos, e incluso a veces otros luchadores o tiradores.**

—¡Yo iré a la jungla! —Intervino Kirishima.

Jungla: Es una parte del mapa donde tiene que ir el jungler, el cual tiene la misión de moverse por todo el mapa ayudando a sus compañeros.

—¿E-Entonces yo voy support? —Interrogó Deku.

 **Support: Es el que tiene la misión principal de ayudar al equipo. Suele ser el que deja que sus compañeros consigan matar más y se lleven más dinero, quedando solo como un ayudante. Es el que acompaña al adc y lo protege.**

—Eh, sí. Irás a bot con Bakugou. —Respondió Denki.

 **Bot: Es la línea de abajo. Ahí van el adc y el support.**

—¡NO ME JODAS! ¡¿POR QUÉ COÑO TENGO QUE IR OTRA VEZ CON DEKU?! —Se quejó Katsuki.— Como me robes alguna kill... TE MATO.

 **Kill: Muerte. Cada vez que matas a un enemigo, consigues una, la cual te proporciona bastante dinero con el que comprar objetos que te harán más fuerte.**

Y entonces comenzó el sufrimiento de Kaminari.

—¡Bakugou! ¡¿Por qué has elegido a Ziggs?! —Preguntó Denki con miedo a lo que podría pasar en esa partida.— ¡Eres el adc, debías haberte puesto a algún tirador!

 **Ziggs: Campeón del LoL que ataca con daño mágico y utiliza bombas. Suele usarse en mid.**

 **Tirador: Normalmente son de daño físico y van de adc.**

—¡NO ME DIGAS LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER, BASTARDO! —Contraatacó Katsuki.

—Vamos a calmarnos, ¡y ganemos esto! —Introdujo Kirishima.— ¡Mi Malphite os hará carrito!

 **Malphite: Campeón del LoL bastante defensivo. Tiene el aspecto de una roca.**

Menuda noche que le esperaba a Kaminari. Puede que Bakugou fuese con Ziggs de adc, pero Todoroki iba a top con Ashe. Oh god why.

 **Ashe: Campeón del LoL femenino que cumple el rol de adc y se usa siempre en bot. Al ser un adc, es bastante frágil. Ataca con flechas de hielo. Su habilidad definitiva es una flecha de hielo gigante con la que aturde al enemigo.**

Al menos Midoriya iba de support con Sona, y Denki eligió a otro de los campeones que se le daban bien: Xerath.

 **Sona: Campeón del LoL femenino con grandes pechos que cumple el rol de support. Puede curar, dar velocidad y aturdir. También tiene una habilidad de ataque.**

 **Xerath: Campeón del LoL de daño mágico que ataca a distancia con rayos.**

Pero las pocas esperanzas se perdieron al ver lo que tenía el equipo enemigo: una Riven en top, un Shaco en la jungla, una Ahri en mid, y un Thresh y un Blitzcrank en bot.

 **Riven: Campeón femenino del LoL que posee una gran movilidad. Da mucho asco y puede aturdir al enemigo y producirle un daño bestial en pocos segundos.**

 **Shaco: Campeón del LoL que se puede volver invisible. Suele atacar cuando menos te lo espera y al ser un asesino, te mata rápidamente.**

 **Ahri: Campeón femenino del LoL. Es de daño mágico y tiene gran movilidad, puede aturdir.**

 **Thresh: Campeón del LoL que puede agarrarte con su gancho e ir hacia ti. Suele jugarse de support, pero de adc también produce un gran daño.**

 **Blitcrank: Campeón del LoL que puede agarrarte y traerte hacia él en un segundo. Se suele jugar de support.**

Bueno, al menos la partida terminaría pronto.

—Con lo que odio a las Ahri... —Comentó Denki.

La partida comenzó, pero al cabo de unos segundos...

 _"¡Primera sangre!"_

 **Primera sangre: Cuando muere alguien por primera vez en la partida. Da mucho más dinero.**

—Todoroki... —Reclamó Kaminari.— No debes de divear a niveles bajos.

 **Divear: Atacar al enemigo cuando este se encuentra debajo de su torre. Las torres atacan y hacen un daño inmenso cuando uno es de nivel bajo.**

—Es que se estaba burlando de mí. —Justificó con un tono serio.

 **Riven: 1/0/0 (Es el score de cuantas veces ha matado, muerto o asistido.)**

—En fin... —Suspiró el rubio eléctrico.

 _"¡Ejecución!"_

 **Ejecución: Cuando un aliado ha muerto a causa de algo que no sea un campeón.**

—¿Kirishima...? —De nuevo añadió Denki.

—¡Ah, maldición! ¡Ese golem es muy fuerte! —Respondió el pelirrojo.— ¡Me vengaré!

 **Golem: Uno de los monstruos que hay en la jungla y que proporciona experiencia para que el jungler suba de nivel.**

 _"¡Ha muerto un aliado!"_

—¡DEKU, MALDITO BASTARDO! —Se pudo escuchar el grito de Katsuki.— ¡ME HAS DEJADO MORIR!

—¡E-Es que ese Blitzcrank te atrapó! ¡No podía hacer nada más!

Esto iba a ser un desastre, y mira que solo estaban en el minuto tres.

 _"¡Ha muerto un aliado!"_

 **Riven: 2/0/0**

—Sigue burlándose de mí. —Aplicó Shouto cada vez más enfadado.

—¡Disrespect! —Intervino Izuku.

 **Disrespect: Burla sin respeto que hace un jugador a otro con el propósito de joder.**

Al parecer el chico de cabello verde se había aprendido todos los términos que Kaminari había explicado. Se podría decir que era, entre los cuatros novatos que estaban jugando, el que más sabía y mejor podía jugar.

Pero iba de support.

Y encima Bakugou era su carry.

—I-Iré a poner un ward. —Informó Izuku con temor a que Katsuki le volviera a echar la culpa por algo de lo que era inocente.

 **Ward: Guardián de visión. Es un objeto que compran los supports para proporcionar más claridad en el mapa y evitar emboscadas enemigas.**

 _"¡Ha muerto un aliado!"_

—¡DEKU, ME HAS DEJADO SOLO!

—Dejad de morir, por favor... —Rogaba Denki.

 _"¡Ha muerto un aliado!"_

 **Riven: 3/0/0**

—...

—Creo que ya sé cuál es el truco. —Comentó Todoroki aún con su tono serio.

Y esto continuó así. Kaminari logró matar una vez a Ahri, pero el Shaco enemigo le empezó a hacer babysit. Este juego era imposible de carrilear, y más cuando la Riven ya iba 9/0/0.

 **Babysit: Cuidar al bebé, básicamente cuando un aliado (normalmente el jungler) está a tu lado siempre para evitar que te maten y para que mates al enemigo.**

—Todoroki... Has creado un monstruo. —Suspiró Denki al ver como a su Xerath le hacían one-shot bajo torre.

 **One-shot: Cuando te matan en un segundo o menos.**

—¡Kirishima-kun, necesitamos ayuda! —Informó Midoriya.

—¡YO NO NECESITO LA AYUDA DE NADIE! —Intervino Katsuki al oír lo que dijo su compañero.

Habían perdido las dos torres de bot y el Blitzcrank no dejaba de atrapar al Ziggs de Bakugou, que además de morir más de ocho veces, se estaba comprando un Filo Infinito.

 **Filo Infinito: Objeto que venden en la tienda y que proporciona daño físico. Los adc suelen comprarlo.**

—¡Ahí voy! —Exclamó Kirishima, el cual después de haber estado suicidándose en la jungla un buen rato, había conseguido derrotar al golem que lo ejecutaba.— ¡Entro con mi ultimate!

 **Ultimate: Habilidad definitiva que posee cada campeón. Suele ser la mejor y la más fuerte.**

—Tengo teleport, ayudaré también. —Comentó Todoroki.

 **Teleport: Uno de los hechizos que se pueden usar y que teletransporta al campeón a la ubicación que desee.**

Eran cuatro contra dos, deberían ganar...

 _"¡Ha muerto un aliado!"_

—DEKU, JODER, PERO HABERME CURADO. —Gritó Bakugou al haber muerto de nuevo.

 _"¡Asesinato doble enemigo!"_

—¡N-No tenía maná! —Justificó Izuku.

 **Man** **á: Algunos campeones la usan para poder usar sus habilidades. Sin maná, no pueden.**

 _"¡Asesinato triple enemigo!"_

—¡Aghhh, pensé que podría con ellos! —Añadió Kirishima.

 _"¡Asesinato cuádruple enemigo!"_

—Me quedé solo... —Comentó Shouto después del bukake que le acababan de hacer.

Esta vez sí que la habían liado. Bakugou se había lanzado con su Ziggs antes de que viniera Kirishima, por lo que no duró ni segundo. Izuku no pudo curarle porque su Sona estaba sin maná, aunque se acercó lo más que pudo para tratar de salvar a Katsuki y por consecuencia también lo mataron. Kirishima se tiró con la ulti de su Malphite cuando ya habían muerto sus compañeros, quedándose solo y siendo asesinado.

Y Todoroki... Bueno, Todoroki tiró Teleport a un ward que estaba en medio del Blitzcrank y Thresh enemigo.

Fue una trágica historia lo que le ocurrió a su Ashe.

—Esto es imposible de ganar. —Suspiraba de nuevo Kaminari al ver lo feeds que iban los del equipo contrario.— ¿Surrender?

 **Surrender: Rendirse, una votación para terminar la partida antes ya sea porque se ve que está perdida.**

—¡Aún se puede ganar! —Animó Eijirou con gran optimismo.

—¡A-Así se dice, Kirishima-kun! —Exclamó Midoriya con su ideal de _"nunca hay que rendirse"_.

—¡NO PIENSO PERDER! —Añadió Bakugou histérico.

—Tengo que vengarme de esa Riven. —Introdujo Todoroki con rencor.

Pero aquello tan solo fueron simples palabras. Caían como moscas, uno tras otro, feedeando cada vez más hasta empeorar todo lo posible aquella partida; solo les quedaban las torres de nexo.

 **Feedear: Alimentar al enemigo. Morir y proporcionar kills haciendo que el rival consiga mucho oro y pueda comprarse muchos objetos para hacerse más fuerte.**

A Kaminari todo ya le daba igual, Todoroki seguía persiguiendo a la Riven que no paraba de burlarse, Kirishima cuando estaba a punto de matar a un bicho de la jungla era atacado por sorpresa por aquel Shaco enemigo, Bakugou insistía en seguir yendo solo a bot y Midoriya era el único que estaba intentando defender las torres ante los minions.

 **Minions: súbditos que tienen como objetivo destruir las torres y atacar al enemigo. Cada equipo tiene sus propios minions.**

Pero Izuku estaba usando a Sona... y Sona no podía hacer nada.

 **Sona es un personaje con poco daño físico y le es difícil matar minions en multitud.**

—Creo que iré a por un aperitivo. —Informó Kaminari, dejando a su Xerath en base y saliendo de su habitación.

Mejor irse afk que seguir soportando todo eso.

 **Afk: Ausentarse en una partida.**

Pero una pequeña oportunidad surgió cuando el Blitzcrank enemigo estaba a menos del 20% de vida. Bakugou se emocionó y empezó a gritarle a todos que esa kill le pertenecía, Midoriya dejó de defender para acudir en su ayuda y Todoroki lanzó una flecha totalmente random. Una flecha random que logró dar de lleno al support enemigo.

—¡ES MÍO! —Gritó Bakugou empezando a tirar todas sus habilidades como loco.

 _"¡Ha muerto un enemigo!"_

—¡Genial! —Comentó Kirishima, el cual estaba muerto porque aquel Shaco no dejaba de pillarle desprevenido.

—Buena, Midoriya. —Añadió Todoroki también orgulloso por la R que había tirado.

 **R: Habilidad definitiva, en este caso la flecha que aturde de Ashe.**

—¡DEKU, DESGRACIADO HIJO DE PUTA, ME HAS ROBADO LA KILL! —Empezó Bakugou a gritar.

—¡N-No era mi intención! —Se excusó Izuku.— ¡Yo solo quería ayudar!

—¡MENTIRA! —Prosiguió el chico explosivo.— ¡TE VAS A CAGAR!

 _"Un jugador se ha desconectado."_

—¡E-Espera, Kacchan! —Se pudo oír la voz de Izuku y unos gritos a lo lejos.

 _"Un jugador se ha desconectado."_

La partida no duró mucho más. Ahora que tenían tres afks, todo fue más rápido. La oleada de minions terminó por romper el nexo y perdieron. En ese tiempo la Riven se seguía burlando de Todoroki y Kirishima continuaba muriendo.

 **Nexo: Es lo que cada equipo debe proteger. Si destruyen tu nexo, pierdes.**

 _"¡Derrota!"_

—¿Por fin perdimos? —Intervino Kaminari después de haberse quedado en su cama comiendo una hamburguesa.

Miró las estadísticas de sus compañeros y suspiró.

 _"Putos feeders."_

Luego desvió su mirada hacia el chat y su rostro cambió a frustración.

 _(Riven): Ezzzz, dat Ashe noob haha_

 _(Ahri): easy_

 _(Shaco): izi pizi_

 _(Thresh): GG noobs_

 _(Blitzcrank): hahaha_

 **EZ: Una manera de decir easy, igual que izi pizi, dando a entender que la partida fue fácil y en signo de burla.**

 **GG: Good Game, para decir que fue un buen juego, bien jugado, en este caso burlándose.**

—¿Nos están insultando? —Preguntó Kirishima el cual aún se hallaba leyendo los comentarios.

—Se están burlando... —Añadió Todoroki enfadado.

—Es mejor ignorarlo, pero... ¿dónde están Midoriya y Bakugou? —Cambió de tema Denki.

—Midoriya le robó una kill a Bakugou. —Respondió Eijirou.

—Después de eso se desconectaron y escuchamos unos gritos procedentes de la habitación de Midoriya. —Finalizó Shouto.

Recemos por Deku.

 **[…]**

Después de aquel acontecimiento con el LoL, Kaminari pensó que ninguno le iba a pedir volver a jugar; lamentablemente eso no iba a ser así.

—¡Kaminari, mañana repitamos esto! —Exclamó Kirishima.— ¡Ha sido divertido!

—Yo también me apunto. Necesito hacer a Ashe mi main top para vencer a todas las Riven que me encuentre. —Añadió Todoroki.

Oh no.

—Eh, de acuerdo... —Dijo Kaminari pensando en todas las noches que se quedaría sin rankear.

 _"Al menos solo son estos dos."_

Pero en ese momento recibió un mensaje de Bakugou.

 _"—Eh, tú. Mañana yo y Deku volveremos a jugar a esa mierda."_

¿Qué tenía el mundo en contra de Kaminari?

* * *

No quise explayarme más en el juego y solo rondar lo básico porque hace meses que no juego porque no tengo ordenador y no estoy al día con los nuevos parches o cambios que haya tenido el LoL.

 **Las aclaraciones las hice lo más entendibles que pude y no profundicé en otros aspectos por si acaso.**

Dedico este one-shot a Aqua/Ku Musabori porque la adoro y me inspira. Y creo que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que noticea algo que escribo ;;


	3. 2da Parte (Perspectiva de las chicas)

**No esperaba hacer una segunda parte de esto, pero el comentario de Mirioria dio la idea. ¿Y si quienes estaban en el equipo enemigo eran las chicas?**

 **Esto es básicamente la perspectiva de la partida por parte de las chicas, así que lo recomiendo leer al mismo tiempo que la de los chicos (desde que empiezan a jugar). Y por eso probablemente esta parte no es igual de divertida que la primera ;;**

* * *

 **[…]**

Era otra noche cualquiera y las chicas de 1-A se hallaban en sus respectivas habitaciones hablando por RaidCall; estaban preparadas para echarse unas partidas al LoL.

Kyouka hace tiempo les había enseñado lo que era League of Legends y ahora casi todas estaban totalmente viciadas a ello. Aún así era algo secundario y solo jugaban por las noches ya que trataban de centrarse en U.A. y en lo de ser un mejor héroe. Al principio tuvo que tener paciencia porque eran malísimas jugando, pero con el tiempo mejoraron bastante.

—¿De verdad que no quieres jugar con nosotras? —Preguntó Jirou a Yaoyorozu.

—Es que a mí... estos juegos no son lo mío. —Respondió haciendo una pausa.— Además, ya me voy a dormir. Mañana tenemos clases, no os acostéis muy tarde por favor.

—¡Solo serán unas partidas! —Exclamó Ashido con entusiasmo.

—Bueno, os dejo ya. —Siguió Momo.— Buenas noches.

—¡Buenas noches! —Aplicaron el resto de chicas despidiéndose de su amiga.

Hubo silencio hasta que vieron que Yaoyorozu se había desconectado.

—¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! —Dijo Hagakure en voz alta.— ¡Ya tengo ganas de asesinar con mi Shaco!

—¡¿Quién crea la partida?! —Añadió Ashido bastante feliz.— ¡Adoro hacer disrespect con mi Riven!

—Tsuyu-chan, Tsuyu-chan, ¿hacemos dúo bot como siempre? —Introdujo una Uraraka entusiasmada.

—Claro, Ochako-chan. —Respondió la chica rana.— ¿Thresh y Blitzcrank?

—¡Sí!

—Ya he creado la partida, ahora os mando invitación. —Aplicó Jirou.

Todas estaban realmente felices. No había nada mejor que echarse una partida entre amigas.

Hagakure solía ir a la jungla con Shaco, aunque habían otros personajes como Evelynn y Rengar que también adoraba usar.

Ashido era main Riven, pero a veces usaba a Kha'Zix. Hacer disrespect a sus adversarios era lo que más le gustaba.

Uraraka y Tsuyu casi siempre iban a bot. Solían compartir las kills y hacer combinaciones extrañas. A pesar de que sus favoritos eran Thresh y Blitzcrank, a veces iban dúo Teemo-Fizz, o Rammus-Tahm Kench. La mayoría de veces que usaban a los últimos eran masacradas por otros jugadores. Sobre todo cuando a Ochako le entraban ganas de ir con Teemo.

Jirou, por otro lado, prefería ir a mid con Ahri. Lux y LeBlanc también se le daban bien.

—¿Listas? —Interrogó Kyouka antes de empezar.

Todas al unísono dijeron que sí y comenzó la cola de emparejamiento. A los segundos se encontró una partida, seleccionaron sus campeones y el juego dio inicio.

—¡Tienen a un Ziggs de adc! —Exclamó Ochako con una sonrisa.— ¡Tsuyu-chan, vamos a por él!

—Una Ashe, una Ashe... —Comentaba Ashido.— ¡Esto va a ser genial!

—¡Haré counter jungle a ese Malphite! —Añadió Tooru.

—Ganemos esto, chicas. —Dijo Jirou al ver que el equipo enemigo tenía las de perder.

A los pocos segundos...

 _"¡Primera sangre!"_

—¡Esta Ashe es malísima! ¡Me ha diveado a nivel 1! —Exclamó Mina mientras seguía apretando la misma tecla para burlarse.

—Estoy en los golems enemigos, esperaré a que ese Malphite gaste el smite y lo matar... —Informó Hagakure.

 _"¡Ejecución!"_

—... ¡Se ha suicidado! —Continuó la chica invisible.

 _"¡Ha muerto un enemigo!"_

—¡Buena, Tsuyu-chan! —Felicitó Uraraka al ver como el Blitzcrank que usaba Asui atrapó al carry enemigo.

—Gracias, pero creo que ese Ziggs no sabe jugar. —Respondió Tsuyu algo decepcionada al ver que estaba siendo todo muy fácil.

 _"¡Ha muerto un enemigo!"_

—¡La Ashe esa sigue persiguiéndome! —Informó Ashido.— Y sigue muriendo. Son tan malos que no es emocionante...

—¿Y si competimos entre nosotras para ver quién mata a más? —Ideó Ochako.

—¡Suena genial! —Exclamaron Mina y Tooru al unísono.

 _"¡Ha muerto un enemigo!"_

—Es como si un niño pequeño estuviese manejando a ese Ziggs. —Decía Uraraka.

 _"¡Ha muerto un enemigo!"_

—¡Me estoy feedeando! —Ashido conseguía las kills fácilmente. Después de todo, era una Riven contra una Ashe en top.

Aquello continuó durante un buen rato. Jirou era la única que no decía nada; estaba realmente concentrada en su oponente.

 _"¡Ha muerto un aliado!"_

—¡Aghhh! —Exclamó Kyouka al haber muerto ante ese Xerath enemigo.— ¡Este tipo sabe jugar y lo hace muy bien!

—¡¿Mató a tu Ahri?! —Preguntó Hagakure sabiendo ya la respuesta.— ¡Ahora verá! ¡Cuando revivas le gankearé!

—Gracias... —Agradeció Jirou.

—Mato a esta Ashe unas cuantas veces más y voy a mid con vosotras. —Añadió Ashido.

Eso sí que era juego en equipo. Ahora tenían todo bajo control y aquel Xerath no podía hacer nada.

—Tsuyu-chan, ahí viene ese Ziggs de nuevo. —Comentó Ochako dispuesta a matarlo otra vez más.

 _"¡Ha muerto un enemigo!_

 _"¡Asesinato doble!"_

 _"¡Asesinato triple!"_

—¿De dónde salió ese Malphite? —Se preguntaba Tsuyu después de que lo hubiesen matado por tirarse solo contra las dos.

—¡Chicas, la Ashe está tirando teleport! —Informó Mina.

—¿De verdad está teletransportándose a un ward que está a nuestro lado? —Asui seguía cuestionándose qué tan mancos eran los del equipo rival.

 _"¡Asesinato cuádruple!"_

La partida estaba más que ganada. Todas llevaban un gran feed y eran imposibles de parar. Ashido se empezó a burlar como siempre de la Ashe rival, Hagakure esperaba a que el Malphite estuviera a punto de matar a un bicho de la jungla para atacarle por detrás, matarlo y encima robarle el last-hit de aquel monstruo, Jirou prefirió centrarse en objetivos, y Tsuyu y Uraraka no dejaban de atrapar al Ziggs rival.

—Tsuyu-chan, iré a base. ¿No deberías hacer back tú también? —Aconsejó Ochako.

—Estaré bien, solo un rato más. —Respondió Asui.

Lo que en ese momento no esperaba la chica rana era cierta flecha que dio a parar de lleno en su Blitzcrank bajo de vida. La Ashe rival había tirado una ulti totalmente random desde lejos y había impactado de lleno en su campeón. El stun duraba mucho más, por lo que cuando vio cómo el Ziggs y la Sona del equipo rival iban hacia ella, se dio por muerta.

 _"¡Ha muerto un aliado!"_

—Lo siento... —Se disculpó Tsuyu.

—¡No pasa nada! —Exclamó Ochako.— Además, la kill se la ha llevado su support.

 _"Un invocador se ha desconectado."_

—¿Se están yendo afk? —Intervino Jirou al ver como el Ziggs rival volvía a base y dejaba de moverse.

 _"Un invocador se ha desconectado."_

—Eso parece. —Añadió Uraraka al ver como la Sona enemiga hacía lo mismo.

—El Xerath también lleva ahí un buen rato. —Continuaba Kyouka.

—¡Qué más da! ¡Nuestros poderosos minions ya están rompiendo su nexo! —Comentó Hagakure.

 _"¡Victoria!"_

—¡Qué lástima! Yo quería seguir haciendo disrespect a esa Ashe... —Dijo Ashido al ver que ya habían ganado.

—Fue divertido. —Añadió Tsuyu.

—¡¿Nos burlamos de ellos?! —Sugirió la chica invisible.

Hubieron unos segundos de silencio. Luego se pudo leer en el chat lo siguiente:

 _(Riven): Ezzzz, dat Ashe noob haha_

 _(Ahri): easy_

 _(Shaco): izi pizi_

 _(Thresh): GG noobs_

 _(Blitzcrank): hahaha_

Cierto ruido procedente de uno de los cuartos llamó la atención de Kyouka.

—Creo que hay alguien gritando. —Comentó Jirou y se quitó los audífonos para oír mejor.— En la habitación de Midoriya se pueden escuchar gritos...

—¿A estas horas? —Inquirió Ashido.

—¿Deku-kun tendrá problemas nocturnos? —Preguntó Uraraka.

—¡Qué más da! ¡Juguemos otra partida! —Animó Hagakure.

Hoy había sido una buena noche de LoL para las chicas.

 **[…]**

* * *

 **Volví a ver la imagen del manga donde están las ubicaciones de cada una de las habitaciones, y la que está algo más cerca de la de Midoriya es la de Jirou, así que por eso solo ella (de las chicas) pudo escucharlo.**

 **Esto es un complemento a la primera parte de los chicos ^^ es gracioso ver cómo la chicas se los violan (?) Ashido jodiendo a Todoroki y Hagakure a Kirishima xD.**


End file.
